


I Couldn't Lose You

by kizkhalifa



Series: Forbidden Fruit [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Control/Mind Control, Fluff, M/M, Season 13/Episode 23, Sibling Incest, Supernatural (TV) Season 13, Supernatural - Freeform, Sword!Dean - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: He'd do anything for his brother, except lose him. He'd never do that. [Season 13. 13x23. Sword!Dean.]





	I Couldn't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Season 13 spoilers are going to be happening in this story if you have not watched it. (I won't write the whole episode, in case you do want to watch it and not have it ruined. Also, no beta. ~kiz)
> 
> Characters: Lucifer (mentioned), Jack, Castiel, Sam, Dean, Otherverse!Michael
> 
> Warnings: Wincest (Ideations/Thoughts), FULL OF SEASON 13 SPOILERS.
> 
> Sword!Dean, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester.

 

" **Sammy!" Dean scream** ed, his throat raw the moment the word was ripped from his bruised windpipe. "Sammy!"

Cas stared in shock, looking at what he would consider his best friend, crumble before his eyes. It was in the eyes, the eyes Dean Winchester wore that never broke. He could see the tears wetting the rim as another cry echoed around the bunker from his lips.

"SAMMY!" He begged from the air, the empty air. Right, where his brother just stood and had vanished. He was gone, there was nothing left.

No Lucifer, no Jack, and most surely...no Sam.

His Sam was gone.

"Where are they!"

"I... I don't know," Cas whispered.

Michael, leaning against the pillar, coughed, "the Devil has him."

"What do you mean?"

"The Devil won." Michael coughed again, trying to stand up straight.

Dean stared in shock, "you can take him. You can win."

"When I was stronger," he laughed forcing out a laugh, "but not now. Not wearing this beat up meat suite."

Cas stepped forward, and Dean turned to face Michael head on. "What if you had your Sword?"

"What?"

"Dean, no."

"I'm your Sword. What if you had me?"

"I know what you are..."

"Dean, no!" Cas yelled, grabbing at his friend. "Don't do this."

"Lucifer has Sammy!" Dean yelled, "I can't lose him."

* * *

**Sam**   **clasped at his brot** her, grabbing for him, "Dean."

"Sammy," Dean whispered, cupping his cheeks, "Sammy."

Jack turned away to give them a moment, he knew. Everyone knew. No one said anything.

"You did it."

"No," he shook his head, pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek, "we did it, baby."

"We're going to be okay?" Sam asked, nuzzling into his hold like he was the 6-year-old boy that fell in love with his brother all those years ago.

"We're okay," Dean answered firmly, "kiss me?" He asked, keeping a tight grip on his brothers face so he couldn't look at Jack like he had tried to.  _Just.. stop._ He thought darkly at the force of Michael inside of him.  _We had a deal._ It was becoming too much a struggle to keep Michael, the archangel, back. "Sammy, please."

"Dean?" Sam blushed nervously, his eyes scanning Dean's face.

"Kiss me," Dean demanded this time, it came out as a soft grunt but before Sam could question it he pulled his brother in and took a long, hard kiss from his lips. One that threw Sam off, one that made him stumble against his brother. "Sammy," Dean whispered when he pulled back, their eyes locking, "I love you, forever."

"Dean?" Sam asked, watching him nervously. He couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling deep within his stomach, one that sent him backward nervously.

One that only grew when Dean let out a grunted yell, "we had a deal!"

"Dean?!"

Dean doubled over in pain, clutching his sides with one last breathless scream for help and one last fleeting, scared look at his brother. His life, his Sammy.  _I couldn't lose you, Sammy._ He thought before Michael stood up straight, taking him over. The deal was broken, he had lied.

His eyes flashed over Sam, Dean shivered inside. He felt like a tiny human trapped in a large, endless black cage. He could see, he could hear, he could smell and taste and feel... but he couldn't talk, he wasn't in control. He was at the mercy of Michael.

"Michael," Sam's voice echoed in his head and Dean felt himself shudder deep inside of his own body. The movements motionless on the outside.

"Thanks for the vessel," Michael spoke out loud, Dean's mouth moving, before taking off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: A slight rewrite of the Season 13 finale, because I've been waiting for since Matt Cohen said "Oh, buck up! It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you." for him to take Dean's body and fucking wear him like it's going out of style. LAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWD
> 
> Anyway, I most def see this taking off in a slight un-intended miniseries... I need some Sword!Dean, Dean, and Wincest in my fucking life. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT HOLY SHIT. ~kiz


End file.
